Money Can Be Suffocating
by AngelStrikeX
Summary: After Fairy Tail defeats Phantom Lord, everyone and everything goes back to normal. All the guilds members begin to rebuild, while celebrating in joy. Except one particular member, Lucy Heartfilia still feels that the whole ordeal is her fault. So she decides to confront her father, but what if unlike the anime, Lucy never leaves her fathers mansion. (From episode 29)
1. Trapped Alone

**HELLO! This is my SECOND story, my other one is called 'Tears From The Star Goddess'. This isn't a sequel or anything and the other one is still ongoing, it's just another Nalu I thought of. Hope you ENJOY!**

 **!NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

As the young women known to belong to Fairy Tail slowly walked closer to her old prison, she recalled all irreplaceable memories that swallowed her mind when she looked back to her past. The women remembered her time here with her mother, oh how it felt like an eternity to her. She always came here to greet her once living mother's grave, but only when it was her mothers death anniversary. She would walk carefully to the grave, so she wouldn't accidentally step on the many flowers left by others close to her family and crouch down onto her knees. Holding the most lovely flowers she could buy, the women would gently place them in front of the gravestone that inscribed the name that was all too familiar to her.

As the women stared at the grave she would begin to discuss the latest adventure she had with her new family. The family that loved her just as much or maybe even more than her own mother. The family that welcomed her even after the horrible things the women's father caused towards them just for something as worthless as money. How they still loved her was a mystery to her but it didn't matter cause she loved them as well. After the women finished her tales that seemed to only exist in fairy tales, she would say how much she missed her and loved her and that she'll write to her as soon as she can. Then, wiping the tears away from her cheek, the women would stand, turn around and walk away a little faster than before arriving knowing that even though she missed her mother with all her heart, she still had a home filled with the most wonderful people you could imagine to go to where she was accepted for being herself. Unlike how her father treated her.

Although the young women would love to visit her mother again, she wasn't there for that. She came back to this hellish hole to deal with the man responsible for hurting her friends, destroying her home, kidnapping her and almost killing her best friend. And for what, a few useless jewels. The women hated him more than anything, even after everything he'd done to her in the past, she would forget, not forgive but leave it be not caring. But this, this will never be forgotten or forgiven and she will care about it the rest of her life, she would have to deal with the fact that because she lived in a world her father could and would never accept. And for this he tormented all of her family just because of it, the women just couldn't stand the thought that it was all her fault she seen her beloved family hurt.

So, she would end her fathers terrible reign once and for all. As the women approached the large manner she once called 'home' she hesitated only for a moment, still carrying the fear she contained as a child. Bitting her lower lip, disappointed in why she stopped her movement towards the mansion. ' _How could I still be scared of him?'_ The women asked herself. But put it aside as soon as she thought it, she wouldn't back down to him not nor never again. She will stand, stand against him with all she had, if it would protect her friends, no her family!

The sun was high in the sky as the girl finally reached her destination. As the sky spread a beautiful colour of blue over top of her, she stared at the overly sized house in front of her. She seen the whole thing in her chocolate brown eyes. She stood firm as a gentle breeze pasted by her, pushing her blond hair into her face and tilting her skirt to the side a bit. Just when she lifted her foot up, to begin to walk to the door again, she was forced to stop in her tracks. For, around ten to fifteen people came rushing out towards her, ages from her age to older than her father, screaming her name while crying. Saying how they missed her and asking how she was doing. The young girl smiled slightly as she recollected every memory she could about all of them. The only people besides her parents that lived in this hilly land. The maids she could only play with every so often when she was younger as they were too busy most of the time. Even though she still doesn't regret leaving, she missed them dearly, they were her friends.

After reuniting with her old friends and the eldest women that worked there finished hugging her for ten minutes. The girl asked where she might find her father, they said she could find him in his study as always. Once again the women was on her way to the only reason for coming back, only to be stopped again. She turned to see the elder women that hugged her for so long gripping her arm, though it didn't hurt it felt a little uncomfortable. The women asked why she was stopped only to be replied with a warm smile.

"I'm afraid you can't go there just yet, my dear." Confusing the young women. As she slightly opened her mouth to protest, and say that is was very important she see him at once, she was cut off. "Please do not try to complain, I am not stopping you from seeing your father, I am just delaying you a bit that's all. Now come, we have much to do about that outfit and hair of yours." Once again the girl tried to say something about not needing a change of clothes or hair but again was interrupted but by another maid. "Madame, although you left us, we will forever be loyal to you. We missed you too much. So as soon as we seen you stepping up the hill, we couldn't hold in our tears and excitement. I'm sure whatever you need to speak about with M'lord is far more important to you than dealing with us, but please just let us do this one last time before you leave again. I now I'm being selfish but it would cheer up so many of us to help you again."

After hearing this, the girl also known as 'Madame' to the maids, couldn't say a word. She felt so happy to be with them again and have them happy to have her back. But she also felt a pain in her heart as she remembered that leaving them didn't just hurt her but them as well and because she knew she would leave again, tore her heart up. She almost couldn't leave again knowing that it would hurt this much to her and them, but quickly throw that thought away. She had to leave, she couldn't stay in a 'home' that took away her freedom. But so it wouldn't hurt as much, she decided she would spend some time with them before leaving. She also decided that next time she came to visit her mother's grave, she wouldn't do it in secret but openly do it so she could spend more time with her friends.

After the young women was rushed inside the manner, she was immediately shushed into her old room. It was the same as before, nothing changed except the hot pink gown and high heels laying perfectly across her bed. She stayed near the door silently, staring deeply at the dress remembering the times of when she was little again. Every year before her mother pasted away when she was seven, on her birthday she would wake up to the smell of breakfast cooked by some of the best cooks in the country. She would instantly rush to the grand dinning hall that looked like it came out of a castle. The walls were covered with designs made of what looked like polished wood and in the centre of the large room was a long wooden table, it shined like the sun when she was younger. Over the table would be a huge crystal like chandelier. Once the girl would see the food on the table she would leapt onto one of the chairs closet to her mother and father before digging in until her tommy hurt. "Happy seventh birthday sweetie." The girl's mother said before her father said the same thing. Back then no matter what she did, good or bad her father would smile at her just like her mother, but that was before her mothers death. ' _I miss his smiling face.'_ The girl thought to herself sadly.

Once breakfast was over that girl would be told to get ready for the day by her mother. So she would run as fast as she could towards room after her bath and get changed, knowing that after changing she would be able to open her presents. Standing in her room alone, the young girl stared wide eyed at her bed, for there laying across her much smaller than now bed was a light blue gown fit for her. Although it's wasn't as fancy as the one she seen in front of her now the girl loved it anyway because she knew it was what her parents, but mostly her mother picked for her as one of her gifts. But after her mothers passing, the father stopped her big birthdays and only had the maids pick the dresses, though they were cute it wasn't the same. The young women staring at the dress wandered around the old and familiar room, even though she had been gone for so long there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. She then, walked over to her closet door that was on the opposite side from her bed, grabbing both handles to each door and opening it slowly before swinging it open. There in the closet was all the gowns from past birthdays after her mother was gone. Even though she hated them she was forced to keep them.

She bent down to the floor, pushing the dresses to each end of the pole holding them to reveal a small box. She pulled it out and blew the dust off it knowing no one knew of it because of how clean the rest of the room was. Carefully opening it, she signed and a tiny smile rested on her face. She looked at the contents of the box for so long, as memories filled her head. Resting the box on the ground, she pulled a child sized dress from box, the same one dress she got on her seventh birthday just before her mother pasted away. The dress then looked so big to the girl, but now it looked tiny and looking closer she could still see the stain from that day, when she spilled her grape juice onto herself at dinner. "Where did the happy times goes?" The girl asked herself. It was too bad that this was one of the only things she had left of her mother, since her father threw away everything that reminded him of her. But it wasn't bad either, she didn't need many things to remind her, she just needed a few things to be happy again.

As the blond stared at the kid dress in deep thought, she heard a slightly louder than normal knock at the door.* **Knock Knock***. She quickly put the dress back into the small box, and pushed it back into the corner of the large closet. Rearranging the adult sized gowns to hide it and finally closing the closet doors. The girl walked over to the door just after hearing more knocking. She opened the door slowly, wondering who it could be. Peering through the door, the girl could see it was the same young maid from before. She opened the door more so she could properly speak with her. Once the door was opened half way, the maid smiled at her and asked, "Are you ready yet, Madame?" The girl stiffened, she had completely forgot what she was doing after finding the dress. "It seems you didn't." The maid said giggling. "If you need any help please ask, Madame."

Standing there like a idiot, the girl smiled back. "No need, I just got lost in thought. I guess… But thanks anyway…" The girl trailed off realizing she didn't know the maids name. Even though she seemed so familiar to her, she just couldn't think of what if was. It was odd, because even when they hired new maids right before she left, the girl still remembered their names. ' _Odd_.' She thought. "Please, don't feel bad that you can't remember my name Madame. It happens all the time, it is a very difficult name to remember." The maid said. The girl felt bad, not only her but apparently many forget her name. It must be ruff. As the blond opened her mouth to say something again, she was cut off. "If you truly wish to know my name, madame it is Winnie Rose."As the blond heard the maids name, she couldn't help but smile. It was a very pretty name after all, but even though she couldn't remember her name she couldn't help but think she heard it somewhere before. Somewhere in her past, but she put it aside thinking it was nothing.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the blond's room, getting louder as each step was taken. Quick pasted footsteps, as if the person they heard was running. The young girl peered her head outside the doorframe, to get a better look at who it could be. Far in the distance of the long hallway, another maid came running, holding her uniform up slightly so she wouldn't trip over it. As she approached closer, the girl could see she was about thirty years old. The older maid came to a quick halt as soon as she was in front of Winnie and the girl, breathing heavily from all that running. Once the maid got her breathe, she looked at Winnie, "Winnie, M'lord has ordered you. He wishes for your assistance immediately." The maid then, looked to see the blond standing in the doorway, "Madame! I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Smiling, the girl waved to the maid while she said it was alright. She had forgotten how they had to act proper whenever in her or her fathers presents. She wished they didn't have to keep this act up, but with her father only living here, she had no say in the matter. "Forgive me Madame, but I most take me leave. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your gown. Good bye." With that, Winnie left to the same direction the older maid had come from, without giving her a chance to say anything.

The young women stood there looking at the direction Winnie left. Still thinking of how she could of forgotten her name, such a easy name to remember too. "Madame, if you please. May I help with your clothing?" Shocking the girl out of the trance, she noticed the older maid had stars in her eyes, from the excitement of once again helping the blond with one of her daily routines, or old daily routine. Nodding, the girl walked into her old room again, but this time she had a maid following her. The girl began to take her clothes off, slightly blushing from the maid watching her change. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the girl had gotten her clothes on with the help of the kindly older maid. The girl was actually relieved to have the maid help her because, she had forgotten how difficult it was to change into gowns, especially ones this small. While trying to stretch the top of her gown because of how tight it was from the last time she wore it. The blond was called over to the human sized mirror hanging onto her wall by the maid. The girl walked over to the mirror wearing everything that was set out for her, to see more maids by the doorway smiling and crying happily as they missed seeing the girl in a dress. The blond smiled back as she called them over to help her with her makeup and hair.

After an hour of getting pampered by her old friends, the girl was finally ready to face her father. Though she could of done it without getting all dressed up, but she didn't mind pleasing her friends. The girl stood in front of the large mirror, looking at her self. But even with it being her in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that it was her mother instead standing in front of her. ' _Why do I have to look so much like you sometimes mama?_ ' The girl asked. Although the girl loved looking like her mother, she sometimes didn't as it reminded her of how much she missed her. As she stared deeply into the mirror, she noticed a small white object in the reflection. It was popping out from under her bed. She turned to get a better look at it and realized that it was one of the very first letters she wrote to her mother after her death. She walked over to it, bending down to pick it up. "I must of forgotten it when I moved." She said to herself. The girl looked at the envelop briefly before opening it to uncover what she wrote so many years ago.

 _Mama,_

 _Today I summoned Aquarius again, even though she got mad at me I didn't mind. I love playing with her, she's like a big sister mama. I think I'm getting better at my magic too. Mama, I wish I could play with other people but the maids and cooks are always too busy and papa only yells at me for interrupting his work. He says he's too busy to play. I miss you mama, you always played with me before you left and papa always had a smile on his face. Why, mama? Why did you have to leave? I feel so lonely here without you. I don't know if I will be able to smile anymore if you are gone for too long. I don't want to become like papa, he's never happy. So please com_ e _back mama. To make papa happy again._

As the girl held the letter in her hand, she could feel tears forming in her eyes and noticed she was shaking. She remembered writing this letter, it was on her birthday. The day she made a rice ball with her fathers face on it for him. But, he threw it away yelling at her that he was busy. She remembered how much she cried that night before she fell asleep, she could even still see the wet stains that were on the letter. Little circles of salty water that she cried out on the page as she wrote to her mother. She tightened her hold on the letter before placing it back into the envelop and putting it onto her dresser, so she could come back for it later. Getting ready to leave her room she heard a maid in her doorway say, "Madame, M'lord has summoned you." ' _Even after I run away, he still summons me. He never changes.'_ The blond thought.

The girl stood firmly in front of the closed double doors. Slowly, she opened both of them at the same time, making a grand entrance. The room was just as big as the dinning hall, but maybe the ceiling was even higher. It had a window the stretched from the floor to the ceiling and tall bookshelves on each side of the room. And in the centre was her fathers desk, while her faced the window. "It's Lucy. I have returned, father." The girl spoke from across the room, loud enough so he could hear her properly. Lucy, walked over to her father as he turned away from the window to face her saying, "Come in." He stood proud and stern as he looked at his daughter. "So you have finally returned, Lucy." Lucy bowed her head slightly, never taking her eyes off her father.

"Father… I apologize for running away from home without saying anything. I truly regret those actions." Lucy said to her father.

"You have made a wise decision. A long as you are in that guild, I must use my wealth and influence to crush it." Her father said, making Lucy cringe at the harsh words he spoke. How could he say something for horrid so easily. How could he say something like that towards her family, Fairy Tail. Although it hurt her for him to speak of her treasured family, Lucy remained quiet until her father finished what he was saying. "You have finally matured, Lucy." He said with no emotions in his voice. He had no feelings towards his own daughter, nor the things she loved. "It seems I've made you realize how much trouble your selfish actions cause for those around you." Lucy, looked down at the words he said. "You are the daughter of the Heartfilias. You are not like other people. You live in different worlds. It is fortunate that you finally understand this, Lucy." The room was silent as her father spoke to her about the things she already knew but didn't want. She did not wish to live in a world different from her family, nor did she think she was different from other people, and she most certainly did not think she was fortunate to understand these harsh statements. "There's only one reason I've had you return. A very fortunate event." Lucy's father continued, "A marriage with the son of the Jurener family has been proposed."

"Yes… I figured it was something like that." Lucy said so quietly that her father could barley hear her. As her father, there was no emotions in her voice, except a tint of sadness. Before Lucy could continue, her father spoke, "A marriage with the Jurener family will allow the Heartfilia Railways to make solid strides to the south." As she thought, the only reason she was needed was so her father could use her for money. He only wanted more money to fill his greed. So he would sell his daughter off to an unknown man to marry. "This marriage will ensure our future fortune." ' _What future? Where I am forced to live a life with some man I don't even know._ ' Lucy thought to herself while her father again faced the large window. "Our fortune?" Lucy said even quieter then before. "And you must give birth to a boy. So he can become heir to the Heartfilia estate. That is all. Return to your room." Her father finished, leaving the room as silent as Lucy entered. Lucy stood there for a moment, listening to the silence. Her father really only saw her as a source of money. He never did and never will see her as a living being.

"Father. You seem to be mistaken." Lucy began. Causing her father to jolt up, opening his eyes in shock from his daughters statement. He turned around to properly face Lucy, thinking it must have been his imagination. But no, he heard right, "I have returned in order to show you my resolve. It's true I was wrong to leave without saying anything. It was no different than simply running away. So this time, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave." Her fathers eyes widened. "Lucy." But before he could speak, Lucy stood firm where she was to say loud and clear so her father might understand, "There is nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you! You must grab your own happiness yourself! I'm going to walk my own path. Don't go deciding on who I'll marry. And…" Lucy said pointing sternly at her father only inches away. "Do not lay a finger on Fairy Tail again!" Lucy grabbed the top of her dress with both of her hands, tiring at it in opposite directions. Ripping the top late of her dress in half as her father stood shocked. "The next time you do… I, and everyone else in the guild, will consider you the enemy!" Again her fathers eyes widened even more than before. "If you hadn't done that, maybe we could be a bit more civil. But it's too late now." Lucy said turning away. "You have hurt my friends far too much. What I want isn't money, or pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me… I'm not Lucy of the Heartfilias anymore…" Lucy lifted her right hand to her father, revealing her Fairy Tail mark. "Fair Tail is my other family now, and they recognize me just as Lucy. It's a far more loving family than this! I only lived here a little while, but leaving the home I lived with mother was incredibly difficult. Mr. Spetto, Old Man Belo, Mr. Ribbon, Mrs. Aed… It'll be really hard to leave them all… But… But, you see… If mama was still alive… I think she'd tell me "you go do what you want to do." Lucy said smiling. Reminding her father of his beloved wife. He loved her so much and missed her too much. "Layla…" He said staring as his daughter walked towards the doors. "Farewell, papa."

Lucy's father slowly walked back to his chair, holding his head down. Seeing Lucy act this way reminded him too much of Layla, Lucy's mother. Remembering her, tears began to swell up his eyes as he turned his chair to face the window so his daughter wouldn't see his face. And so he didn't have to see her face as he knew what was waiting outside his office doors if Lucy refused the proposal. Unknowing of what was behind the door, Lucy opened it without hesitation but regretted it right after. For, their stood four large man wearing formal black suits. They were bigger than Natsu and even Elfman. They grabbed her arm, making Lucy cry in pain, she went for her keys but noticed they were gone. "Shit." The maids must of removed them and put them in her room when she changed. As she tried to get free, another man grabbed her other arm, but more tightly. "Ow." Lucy cried. ' _How could he? This is low.'_ Lucy thought about her father. "Let me go! Now!" But no matter what she said, they only had emotionless faces and tightening their grip. Tiring to pull away, Lucy kicked one man in his special place, loosening the grip. Giving her a chance to get her arm out. Before the other three men could respond, Lucy had already kicked the other man holding her arm and was running down the hallway. "Should we go after her, sir?" One of the man asked. Lucy's father only waved his hand to tell them yes. He couldn't speak, because he knew he would chock up. He hated having to do this to Lucy, but he had no choice. Sitting in his big chair, he looked out the window to the garden Lucy and Layla use to play in all the time. Remembering more of the time he still could hold his wife finally hit him, tears streamed down his face. He cried for the first time since his wife died.

Lucy walked towards her room, with four men walking behind so she wouldn't run away again. Who would have thought one of them had teleportation magic. She opened her doors and walked inside, having the men close them after her. She heard four feet walk away, knowing that two men left and two stayed. Did they really need to guard her door too, they could have just guarded the outside doors. Now Lucy felt even more imprisoned from the time she left home. Lucy walked over to her bed crossing her arms over chest, only to wince in pain. Looking down she could see large red marks around both arms, where the men had held her. She sat on her bed and regretted coming back, she knew her father was horrible but to do this was low. Lucy wondered how long until she could be free again, so she could see the guild again. Then she remembered that she left a note of her desk back at her apartment saying where she was going. Knowing her friends, she knew they world begin to worry and go to look for her at her home, they would see the note and know where to look if she was gone to long. Lucy relaxed a little thinking of how she couldn't be there, trapped for too long. After a few hours Lucy began to get bored and leaped off her bed in her old clothes she changed into right after entering the room. She walked towards the door leading to the hallway and knocked on it gently. "What do you need?" A man asked. She didn't try opening the door because about thirty minutes earlier she did and got a wooden door slammed into her face, hitting her nose. "Why am I locked in my room? Can't I at least wonder the house?" She asked.

"No. I'm under orders from Jude Heartfilia. So until he gives the okay, you stay in there. Got that lil lady." He said rudely. Lucy just slammed her foot on the ground and walked away to the window. Wishing she could get out, not so she could escape but so she could try and find her keys. They weren't in the room when she entered and she didn't know where they were, she really wanted to find them before Aquarius killed her for losing her key again. Lucy sighed as she looked out the window wondering where her keys could be. She stared at the sky as it went from blue to orangey reddish-yellow and the sun lower as time went on. She stared out to the landscape, all the rolling green hills and little house scattered across it, it looked like a painted picture. Lucy stared at the path she took to get to this so-called house, like she was waiting for something or someone. She knew he wouldn't come right away but she truly didn't want to stay here any longer, but she was bound to this house as she had no magic and all exits were blocked off. She once again was a prisoner to money.

"Where do you think Luce went Happy?" A pink-haired Mage around Lucy's age asked his blue, furry friend that flew beside him. The day stared out happy for the two friends as they help rebuild their guild that was just recently destroyed due to Lucy's father hiring Phantom Lord to kidnap Lucy and wreck their guild. Though no one felt Lucy was to blame, she still cried the day they defeated them. It made the pink-haired man sad to see his best friend Lucy cry, he never wanted her to blame herself, nor does he ever want her to blame herself again. It tortured him to see her upset and not able to do anything about it. So he promised himself that day, that if anyone tries to hurt her again her will burn them to ashes. Well, after the pink-haired man was done helping rebuild some of the guild, and fighting with the stripping ice Mage and getting beating by a scarlet haired women, he noticed Lucy was still at home. So, he decided to go visit her. He entered her home like always, through her window with Happy, while the ice Mage entered through the chimney and the scarlet haired women used top the door.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 ** _The mages wondered around the apartment, rummaging through Lucy's things, looking for Lucy. They checked her bed, her bathroom and even her dresser drawers. But only found an empty bed, a bath with the pink-haired man sitting in and a dresser drawer full with underwear that made all of them blush. Then, Happy accidentally opened a drawer filled with all of Lucy's letters to her mother. The scarlet haired women questioned them, while the pink-hair man and ice Mage just opened them to read the contents. Receiving bumps on their heads from a certain women. As the two idiot men continued to search for Lucy, the scarlet haired women noticed a half ripped note under a container of black ink. She lifted the ink and held the note reading what was left of the torn page. 'Home. –Lucy'. The women didn't know what happened to the wrest of the note but could fill in the gaps of what was missing. Lucy was going home. The women started shaking from reading the letter, before telling the others about what she found. In shock they all screamed._**

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"I'm pretty sure the note said it all, Natsu. She went home." The little cat said to the depressed man. After finding out Lucy left, Natsu went on a rampage saying that hey should just go get her back. But was stopped when the scarlet haired women said they should just give Lucy some space and that she would return to Fairy Tail. She was family after all. But this didn't satisfy the dragonslayer, he didn't want to wait for Lucy. He wanted to see her now, it was to boring without her. "And after all, none of us know where Lucy use to live." Added Happy. Natsu and Happy wondered the streets, even after the moon rose up high. He couldn't help it, he couldn't sleep unless he knew Lucy was alright. If her father was restless enough to do all those terrible things to Lucy, than who knows what he'll do to her once she got there. Natsu stopped, to think about what he just thought. He was right, Lucy's father could do anything to Lucy, even hurt her again. Furious, Natsu began to run as fast as he could leaving Happy to trail behind and ask, "Where are you going Natsu?" Natsu turned his head to face Happy, giving him a determined face. "To find Luce." Although, they thought they were alone they didn't know that in the shadows was another person listening to them and following them.

 **YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS! I finally finished my second story's first chapter. I Really hope you guys enjoy it. If so and you want to read my other stories, PLEASE don't hesitate to do so. Well that's all for now**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW**

 **!BYE BYE!**


	2. High Alone

**A/N:** _What's up BITCHES! Let's crank this up a notch. (One of Natsu's best quotes, by far). Sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time, I just got busy (What a bullshit excuse) either way it's true. But it's here anyway, so have fun reading._

 _Also, I'm changing the rating from T to M. I'm also, wondering if I should put POV's instead of third person, comment if you think I should._

• Normal Text

• **_Past Tense_**

• _Letter, Message, Text_

• ' _Thoughts_ '

• *Sounds, Noises*

• **TimeSkips**

• "Dialogue"

 ** _There will be lemon in this chapter, you have been warned_**

 **!ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The lone and exhausted blond sighed as she was curled up into a ball, lying on her oversized bed. She was tired, all of her plans of escape failed miserably and ended with one of the four brutes in suits, throwing her back into her pink room. Lucy had been stuck in that suffocating, yet enormous room, never even getting the chance to step outside to let fresh air run through her nose and mouth as she would most definitely take a long, hard breathe if she ever got out of there.

Frustrated that she was still trapped, Lucy sat up with one quick motion, which wasn't the best idea because of the splitting headache she had since they locked her up like a criminal. Wincing in pain and clutching her aching head, Lucy thought over her next plan to run for it.

She would pretend she's sick and needed help getting back in bed due to falling out of it, if she had any sex appeal, they monkeys would rush right in to aid to her brilliant acting. Once their in the room, Lucy would attack before they knew what hit them, bolting out the door to freedom.

Fist pumping the air, as she thought her plan was full prof, Lucy ran to the bathroom coming out only seconds later with her skin covered in water to appear as sweat. Wearing her original clothes, the blonde ripped the top of her tank top to make a V, so more cleavage showed. She was a bit sad that she had to ruin one her shirts, but if it meant getting back home, she would sacrifice her clothes to see her precious family.

Purposely, she tripped over her own feet and screamed, "Kyaaa!"

Now on the carpeted floor, Lucy propped herself onto her elbows and pushing her bust up, biting her lower lip, and giving the closed doors half lidded eyes that had lust radiating from them. Lucy inwardly smirked to herself, proud she could give a sex filled face on command. But, the lust in her eyes soon washed away, when the door remained shut, not even a sound was made since she screamed.

Confused and a bit pissed that they completely ignored a screaming girl, Lucy quickly stood up whipping the door open. To Lucy's surprise though, no one was standing outside her doors, no guards, no servants, no nothing. She jumped with joy as the opportunity to run was right before her. Without a second thought, she dashed down the hall, while trying to keep quiet.

Hearing hushed voices down the hall to Lucy's right as she was just about to run down it, the blonde came to a halt and covered her panting mouth, to wait for them to leave. While real sweat collided with the water Lucy dosed herself in, she listened to the conversation that was between two female workers. Lucy immediately recognized them both as Sophie and Kathryn. "—you sure?" Sophie asked

"I'm positive," Kathryn paused before lowering her voice, "M'lord does not know yet, so wait 'till he's told before telling Madame."

"May, what a horrible thing to happen. Madame was so infatuated with him too, how do you think she'll react when she is told the news?" Asked Sophie with worry lingering in her words

"I only hope she does not think her father had anything to do with it, she already dislikes him so much."

Lucy leaned against the cool surface of the wall, her breathless lungs long gone and now at a normal rhythm. Her sweat was sticking to her clothes as she listened, trying to figure out who the maids spoke of, but their long silence didn't show any signs of revealing the mysterious man. After a much too extended pause, the maids continued their talk but, they were walking away so the name was hard to hear.

"—neel." Was all Lucy heard before a stern hand gripped her shoulder. Wincing in pain, Lucy looked up to find one of the men in suits glaring at her.

Lucy missed her chance of escape, _'Damn it_ ' filled her mind as the brute pushed Lucy back to her confinement. The blonde crossed her arms over her cross as she approached her room, only to see Winnie patiently waiting outside her room. Winnie was nice and tried to comfort Lucy when she was first locked here, Lucy felt like she was the only that understood how much she wanted to leave.

All the other maids just congratulated her on becoming a bride but, not Winnie, she agreed it was unfair and that she should be able to leave, so every time she came to bring Lucy food, she'd help Lucy think of schemes to leave.

Winnie's face lit up as she seen Lucy walking towards her, a bright smile from ear to ear and tears on the rims of her eyes. Dropping Lucy's lunch with a loud crash, Winnie ran to the blonde with arms wide out. To which Lucy gladly copied as the two girls hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Winnie's white hair tickled Lucy's chin as she snuggled into her chest crying like a child.

"I was so worried, they said you ran. I'm sorry I couldn't help you escape, I was helping your father. Next time, tell me your plan so I can help, okay?" Winnie whispered as Lucy nodded and a smile formed over her lips.

"Ahem." The man in front of Lucy coughed out, getting our attention, "Once your done flirting, it's time to get in the room, lil' girl."

Winnie glared at the man, "Show some respect for her." She demanded.

Storming up to him and poking his chest with her index finger, Winnie went on about being kinder to Lucy and treating her with more respect because she was the Madame of the house and the fact that she was locked up in it. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the muscular man standing frozen with sweat dripping down his neck, even though he towered over the maid.

Winnie really had an affect on them, which gave Lucy some hope that she might actually make it out of there on her own, due to Winnie's fierce presence she made each time someone angered her.

The blonde now sat on her bed once again, thinking of more plans to escape. Winnie on the other hand was being scolded by an older maid for making such a mess in the hallway, staining the red carpets with tea and mini sandwiches. Apologizing continuously, Winnie bowed her head at the elder before she stormed off to god knows where, probably to yelled at any other servant that made a mistake.

After cleaning up her mess with a wet rag, Winnie skipped into Lucy's room with a bright smile as she carried another tray of food, identical to the previous one, that was now thrown in the trash.

"Don't look so glum, Lucy. I promise I'll get you out of here, just wait a little longer." The blonde forced a smile.

The blonde stared at her hands, "Winnie, when I was running down the hall, I overheard two maids talking about someone, someone that I know?"

The maid nodded, letting the blonde know she can continue, "They sounded like something bad happened to him," Lucy paused, "I think I know who it is but, have you been told anything lately relating to this?"

Winnie wouldn't look at the blonde, she just stared at the wall, thinking about how she would spill the news to Lucy, "Winnie, please."

Finally giving in, "There's been word that a member of your guild has been taken into captivity."

Lucy's eyes widened, "It was Natsu Dragneel." The maid added.

"B-but, he'll get out, right? He's Natsu, no one at the guild would let him be taken." The blonde tried to reassure herself.

Winnie's bangs covered her eyes when she said, "He's been sentence to execution."

"Y-your l-lying, Natsu w-would do nothing t-to be e-executed!" Lucy raised her voice and tears ran down her cheeks.

The maid shook her head, "I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Winnie placed the food on Lucy's night stand, pouring steaming liquid into a fancy tea cup and handing to her. The scent engulfed Lucy's nose, relaxing her shaking body that screamed denial as raspberries filled the air.

Even since Lucy told Winnie about her terrible headaches, she would bring a the blonde a homemade remedy, Winnie made herself that was supposed to help with body pains, mainly head pains. Lucy blew onto the hot liquid, trying not to drop it before gulping down the medicine. It burned her tongue but the soothing numbness that filled her body right after, was worth it, she needed something to calm her down.

Winnie giggled at Lucy's face that screamed, 'This is the best high I've ever had', "How's your head been feeling?"

Lucy swayed back and forth before Winnie gently pushed her onto her back, "Same." Lucy slurred out, the tears stopped and her body was still.

"How long have I been here again?" Lucy asked but, due to her high, she didn't seem to care as much as she would earlier.

Each time the blonde would down the raspberry drug, she would past out ten minutes later and wake up hours from then, so basically she had damn no clue what the date was. But, even if she was clueless, the blonde would just act if it was the next day.

Taking three douse's of remedy a day really calmed Lucy's nerves and she would just dream she was back home, picking out a new mission with her beloved partner… Partner?

Snapping her eyes open, the blonde searched the room to see it was empty. Lucy hadn't even realized she was sleeping, let alone about someone man that was her partner? And what was bring back home thing in her dream, she was home right?

Sitting up, Lucy rubbed her painful head, like felt like it was splitting open. The blond tried to stand but, to no avail she tumbled over her blankets that confined her, ramming right into the floor.

"Ow." Lucy cried out, her head was spinning and her vision was blurred.

Focusing her eyes, the blonde seen something pink on her right hand. She brought her hand closer to her still foggy eyes, seeing a fairy like image on it. Cautiously, Lucy sat up and leaned her back against the side of her bed while staring at the odd tattoo on her hand.

The blonde rubbed her hand, but it wouldn't come off so she licked her fingers trying to smudge the symbol away but, when it didn't work she carefully stood up and wobbled over to the bathroom.

After repeatedly scrubbing the mark, that for some damn reason would budge Lucy gave up and walked over to her bed. She felt tired, but mostly confused that there was this weird fairy on her hand. Too exhausted to stay awake, Lucy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, well she tried at least.

Once darkness swarmed her sight, an annoying pink blob forced its way into her head, that eventually formed the shape of hair? In her head, the blonde wondered why she was seeing pink hair, that immediately started to form a face with a childish grin.

For some reason, seeing that toothy smile made Lucy smile too, like she had seen it somewhere before. Then something clicked, jumping awake, Lucy panted and looked out the window to see the sun coming up or going down as the sky spattered oranges, reds and yellows across it. A few strands of golden hair fell into the blondes eyesight but, she ignored it as she couldn't believe she forgot her own partner, and Fairy Tail.

"How could I forget them, their my family?"

Quickly the blonde examined her hand, to make sure the mark was still there, as if it would disappear if she forgot about the ones she loved. She sighed looking at the beautiful symbol that was still in tact, that showed the world she had a place where she belonged, where she could go when she was sad, where she made so many amazing friends, where she was loved, where she knew they accepted her as Lucy of Fairy Tail, not Lucy Heartfilia. Where she met the most amazing best friend she could ever ask for, Natsu Dragneel.

"I know you'll come, you always do. Natsu." The blonde said to herself as the name Natsu rolled off her tongue with happiness and confidence that he would save her in no time. But, immediately she remembered what Winnie told her and tears found her eyes again.

Lucy shook her head, "There's no way Natsu could die, the guild and him wouldn't have it, he'll come, I know it. I need to wait a little longer." The blonde said.

A soft knock to the door interrupted the blondes thoughts about her goofy knight in shining armor, no it was more like scaly dragon boy. It sounded better than a boring knight that had been told in every fairy tale story ever written.

They should have a dragon save the princess instead, it would make it more interesting and besides, it fit perfectly for Natsu. Lucy's scaly dragon boy, that was sure to come and save her from her imprisonment.

Winnie poked her head through the crack of the door, "Are you okay, Lucy? I heard a loud crash."

The blonde didn't look away from her hand as she replied, "Yeah, I just tripped."

Winnie processed to enter the room with a worried look. Lucy didn't notice but, she looked a bit crazy, causally at her hand with blissful eyes right after a loud noise roared from the room, saying she was alright. Placing the tray of food down, Winnie touched Lucy's forehead with the palm of her hand. Confusion invaded the blondes mind as she gazed at Winnie.

"Hmm, your temperature seems warm, but not too serious." Lucy gave Winnie a questioning look.

Winnie, clearly understanding that Lucy had no idea why she checking her temperature, "Your face is bright red and your eyes look glossy."

"Did does?"

Winnie chuckled playfully as she watched the blonde look so clueless, "If your not sick, then it must mean you were having dirty thoughts," Lucy's face turned a even deeper red, "or thinking about someone special to you."

Seeing Lucy's expression, Winnie's assumption was right, "So, who were you thinking about?" She teased.

The blonde replied with a sideways glance, so she didn't have to look at her as her face brightened again and certain someone filled her thoughts. Winnie giggle has she watched Lucy's face go from hundreds of different shades of red, all filled with embarrassment and joy.

Silence enveloped the room but, not Lucy's mind as Natsu never left her head, she thought about how he would react when he saves her.

Remembering why she was thinking about Natsu, Lucy broke the silence when she asked Winnie, "Winnie, I think something in the tea you gave me, scrambles my memory because I almost forgot about Fairy Tail when I woke up."

Winnie didn't seemed fazed by this news, in fact she looked guilty, "Did I not tell you?"

The blonde gave her another questioning look, "I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten. For the medicine to work, it has to be made with a liquid called Lethe. It adds the numbing feeling the remedy has so the pain goes away, unfortunately though, it affects a part of the brain that holds your memory, causing you to forget somethings."

Winnie bowed her head, "I'm so sorry, Madame."

"It alright. But, it doesn't seem to be permanent, so it's okay." Lucy smiled as Winnie wiped tears off her cheeks, that fell from her eyes.

Instantly, Winnie jumped into Lucy, squeezing her to death with hugs. The blond laughed at her childishness reminding her of the guild members and how similar they are. Both so caring and childish, both so nice and loving. A single tear leaked down Lucy's cheek as she remembered her friends, wishing they were there with her laughing with each other, arguing with each, loving each other.

Lucy really missed them, which was odd because she felt like she had been gone for weeks even though it had only been a few days, right?

Lucy wanted to know how long she was there but, every time she would ask anyone they would either ignore her or get distracted with something else, like they were desperately trying to hide the days she spent there. "How have I been here? No one else will tell me."

Lucy asked, pulling Winnie off me so they looked eye to eye, she sniffled, looking to the ground a bit worried and sad? "I… I…"

The blond looked at her with stern features, "Winnie, tell me."

Fresh tears burned her eyes, "Please don't be mad," Lucy nodded, "A-almost.. Two months."

Lucy's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides as she stared at the now crying girl with shock. ' _Two months?_ ' the screamed inside her head so she didn't scare the fragile maid.

Winnie bowed her head, apologizing for not getting her out of there sooner, but Lucy's ears blocked her out as she had to process what Winnie just told her. Letting out a huff of air, the blonde didn't know she was holding and sucking it right back in right after, her eyes trailed the floor as her head hung low and her bangs covered her face.

The room was quiet for far to long for Winnie's liking as she stared at the shocked blonde, sitting in front of her. The only light was from the lamp on her night stand and a luminous glow seeping in through the cracked open door.

The black night sky did nothing to help light the room because the beautiful stars and moon were covered by thunder clouds. Thunderous roars screamed from outside and deadly blue lightning bolts struck the ground without mercy.

Lucy was silent even after Winnie left. She was to focused on the horrible news she was just given, "Two months? How… I thought I just got here?"

The blond slowly hugged knees, shaking. She couldn't believe she was there two months and didn't even notice it, if she was then why hadn't Natsu and them come to save her yet.

Where was her scaly dragon boy, why wasn't he there yet, she was getting lonely without him. Tears threatened her eyes as she stuffed her face into her pillow, gladly letting them fall and stain her cheeks and the fabric of the pillow sheet.

"Where are you, Natsu?" She cried out.

Jude stood firmly in his office, staring out the window to the darkness that covered the land and painted the sky. In one hand was a shot glass and the other was a nearly empty bottle of whiskey, that filled the room with its stench. His head pounded against his skull with every shot he drowned down, his eyes hurt when they moved and his vision was blurry, just like the night before and the night after that and the night after that, etc.

"It wreaks in here, would you throw that shit away and clean your filthy ass up. God you look disgusting." A disgust voice yelled from the darkness of the room.

Jude twitched in irritation, throwing the shot glass at the wall, shattering it in thousands on pieces. He ripped the lid of the bottle of whiskey, and chugged it down with one gulp before repeating his previous actions he did with the shot glass.

The voice only laughed at how he miserable he looked, killing himself with liquor due to depression. Jude growled at the voices laughter, pissed that it got enjoyment from others misery, which only made it laugh harder and begin to clap its hands as if it just finished watching a play.

"Hahaha…" It's laughter died down, whipping away tears, the voice continued, "Watching human emotions take over their actions is the best, haha. Please, keep doing it, it's so fun seeing your breakdowns." The voice chuckled at him wallow in his own despair.

"Why… Why are you making her suffer?!" Jude asked furiously.

The voice stopped its laughing fit and a devious smirk stretched across its face, "Because I need her."

"But why must she be forced into confinement, she doesn't deserve this, she already suffered because of me." He held back a choke as tears formed in his eyes, "I don't want her to go through that anymore."

The voices smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown and annoyed eyes, "You idiot, you think a mere human will work? Your pathetic body that flows no magic would be worthless."

The voice became louder as it stomped over to Jude, reaching its hand out and gripping his chin. It dug its nails into his skin creating tiny cuts and little cries from him. Red liquid dripping down the voices hand and onto the desk below Jude's head. Deepening its nails, the voice chuckled at the pained expression Jude's face held, it delighted the voice to know it could easily torture such a weak human.

Letting go, Jude quickly rubbed his chin, trying to numb the pain as the voice spoke, "If you ever try to help her escape again, I'll cut your head off."

Jude's eyes widened, shocked that the voice figured out it was him the called the guards away from their posts, "I know you called the guards away, giving her a chance to run."

Jude cursed under his breathe as the voice glared at him, "I'll let it pass, but I won't hesitate to order them to do whatever they please with her, that means anything."

"Please… I-I won't, so don't hurt her." Jude begged as more laughter filled the dead silence.

"As long as she doesn't escape, I won't lay a finger on her golden locks." Jude let of a sigh of relief, "She just needs to marry into the Junrere Family and we'll both benefit."

Jude nodded, still confused why Lucy needed to be locked up here and why they needed her magic, but didn't question it because last time he did, they said they would kill her if she didn't marry.

The voice looked at his confused face and sighed, "I need her magic to unlock something of mine, that the Junrere Family has. Once she married, you'll have her get it and bring it back for me, then I'll leave."

The voice didn't say anymore and opened the grim grand doors, slamming them shut once it walked through them, leaving Jude wide eyed at the new info he just gained. Once it was out of hearing, the voice laughed like a mad man to itself, "Humans are so gullible, he seriously believes that's the reason I'm here, pathetic."

The voice skipped down the hallway, laughing to itself every time it remembered how weak Jude looked as it pierced through his skin.

The voice was walking by a window when a huge explosion erupted in the distance, the voice knew exactly what was going on, unlike the trembling maids and butlers that cowered in corners at each new explosion. Screams could faintly be heard, coming from the window and the voice just stared out into the dark night, imagining all the bloodshed it was missing out on.

How it wished to kill something at the moment, but it needed to stay clean for just a little longer. Then it could taint the world in its red rain, that would pour from the sky. Turning the innocent little world from white to black. Oh, how it couldn't wait until then, what an amazing day it will be when it comes.

As the voice stared out the pitch black window with excitement in its eyes, it heard soft but rough footsteps coming towards it. The voice looked towards the source, only to see one of the four guards that were supposed to be watching Lucy's door running towards it.

The voice growled when it seen the guard with a worried face, thinking they lost the blonde again. The guard came to a stop, panting and leaning on his knees, looking pathetic as his sweat dripped onto the floor below.

"H-he's…" Pant, "He's act-" Pant, "Acting up," Pant, "again."

The voice gritted his teeth with annoyance, why couldn't they just handle one measly human, "Then increase his punishment." The voice said casually, like what it said was nothing new.

"We already did two hours ago, it could kill him." The guard now with his breath at a normal rate said.

The voice shut its eyes, furious that the stupid guard wasn't understanding a thing it said, "kill him then." The voice stocked off down the hallway, ignoring any protest or complain the guard had left in him.

The hallway went quiet again, as the voice calmly walked through it like is was its own. Each maid, butler or guard it passed bowed at it with fear, which the voice absolutely adored.

Watching humans fears dominate any sense they contained left in them, forcing them to do things they normally wouldn't do. It was like the voice was a king towering over his tiny citizens, that couldn't do anything but obey him, or simply die.

Thinking about death and blood pleased the voice, it felt so alive when it was covered in it, standing over a lifeless body that was drained of their soul, emotions, blood. Each time a victim of the voice popped into its head, it would chuckle at how weak their faces were, how lifeless they were, how much blood decorated their skin and clothes beautifully.

It was like a high that could never go away, but who would want it to when it was so incredibly pleasant.

Strolling down the hallway with frightened servants, the voice hummed to itself as it thought about how lovely a certain blondes face would be if it was covered in her own blood, the voice truly wished he could see it. As blissful blood filled the voices mind once again, another guard came rushing up to the voice scared and worried. Just like the last one, the guard was out of breathe and drenched in sweat.

The voice was angry that so many people were interrupting its daydreams, "What?" The voice stated firmly, no emotion could be found in its voice.

Unlike before, the guard found his composure fast and was standing up straight, like a solider, "I'm afraid he almost escaped. We need you to teach him a lesson again." Fear lingering in each word he said.

Sighing, the voice nodded and followed the guard down the hallway. They stopped at a wall with a large family portrait hanging on it. Knocking on the frame of the picture, a hidden door opened, revealing a steep and dark staircase going down. They stepped in and stepped down into pitch black, until a dim light illuminated at the bottom.

The guard grabbed the torch that lit the darkness, off the wall it was mounted on. Slowly, they walked down a narrow path that eventually opened up to a dungeon. Cells were on each side of them, blood painted the walls and the stench of death engulfed the air.

The closer they came to their prisoner, the louder his screams were, making the voice smile happily. At the end of the hall was a metal door that was locked with numerous locks, keeping whoever was on the inside locked up tight.

Lucy sat on her bed, staring out at the black sky, listening to thunder and occasionally seeing quick flashes of blue in the distance. Earlier the blonde seen a massive explosion, but when she asked about it, no one answered yet again. She sighed, wishing someone would answer at least one of her questions, instead of ignoring her like she was invisible.

Winnie came by earlier and chatted for a but, it didn't make Lucy feel any better that her scaly dragon boy still hasn't come to save her, she was beginning to get worried Winnie was right. Lucy even asked if someone had come to try and rescues her, but was declined instantly.

Hope was starting to break inside Lucy, but each time it broke and she thought they wouldn't come for her, the blond would remember all the adventures with her friends and the hope would tie itself right back together.

The blond couldn't sleep, the thunder was to loud so, she decided to take a bath to calm her mind. Walking into the bathroom, Lucy turned the water on, letting steam mix with the air. Waiting for the water to cool off, Lucy stripped herself of her clothes and slipped right into the hot water. Lucy let out a long sigh and sunk her head into the water, until only her nose and up was only visible.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a daydream about a mission she did with Team Natsu, before Phantom Lord attacked, and before she was… Trapped.

The blonde giggled to herself every time she remembered Natsu doing something silly or dumb, like when he tried to show her one of his new attacks that he had been working on for months, but ended up burning down an entire forest.

Lucy remembered the first time they met and when he brought her to Fairy Tail, she was so happy that she couldn't sleep at night for days. Thinking back, most of Lucy's memories about Fairy Tail had Natsu in them, and she couldn't think of them without her dragon. As Lucy thought about Natsu more, she noticed how much her heart was beating and that her face was turning red, but that might have been due to the steam of the water.

But, it was nothing new to Lucy, she was already use to her heart beating rapidly and her face blushing a deep red that compared to Erza's hair, whenever a certain pinkette clouded her mind.

Of course it took a while but, eventually the blond realized her feelings for him, just how much she loved him and before she knew it, each time she seen him from then now, she fell even more in love with him. The blond couldn't help but hope he felt the same way but, come on, it was Natsu she was talking about. He was too childish to even know what love was, let alone be in love with her.

"Please come soon." I said to myself.

Once the blond finished her bath, she wondered around her room in only a white, fluffy tower to cover her curves. The rooms silence annoyed her, as she felt like something was missing.

Having no one barge into her room at any moment and rummaging through her things was really lonely, the blond would give anything to see her friends messing around in her room, uninvited.

Lucy picked up her belt the was now empty, no keys attached. She looked at it with sad eyes, not even caring if Aquarius yelled at her for loosing her key again, only wanting the presence of them around her, to talk to her like they use to.

The blond tried countless times, to search for them but, they weren't in her room and she wasn't allowed to leave so, she didn't get any chances to look outside. She held the belt in her hand, tightening her grab and tears streamed down her face, Lucy couldn't hold in it anymore and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Her tears stained her skin and the carpet beneath her. She held it in for so long, trying to be strong so she could proudly say to the guild when she gets back that it didn't affect her in the slightest and she stayed strong through out it all.

But she could anymore, it was too much and the blond just accepted how weak she was as her tears seemed to never end. She wanted someone to hold her and say everything's going to be alright but, no one was there to comfort her, leaving her to hug herself as she called out the one person she needed the most.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… Please."

Crying out seemed to calm the blondes head but, it still didn't help the pain her heart felt without her scaly dragon boy, without Natsu. As the tears slowed down and came to a stop, Lucy stayed on the floor clutching her belt and thinking about her dragon.

Her vision was clearing and all she could hear was soft rain drops that hit her window outside, like the world was crying with her. She said Natsu's name one last time, knowing there would be no answer, but this time there was.

The blonde heard a quiet but very painful Natsu call her name, at first she thought it was her imagination but, when she heard it multiply times afterwards she knew he was there. Quickly, Lucy jumped onto her feet, ignoring the pain in her head as she felt it.

She searched the room, listening for the sound, that was loudest at the inside of her closet. Lucy swung the door open, being able to hear the screams a bit louder now.

Ripping all of her dresses out of her closet, Lucy threw everything the was inside of it, into her room, creating a lot of noise. The blonde cringed as she heard the loud crash she made with her belongs but, continued to get closer to the sound, trying to find a entrance or something.

After everything was practically scattered across Lucy's, which she didn't care. The blonde frantically searched the walls and floor of the closet, finding fake wall nailed into the real one. She tried to pry it open but it was stuck shut.

Lucy ran out of her closet and rushed over to her night stand, grabbing her lamp as the screams got louder. With one swift swing, the blonde smashed the lamp into the wall, surprisingly the wall broke open with the lamps impact. Unfortunately, the guards heard and we're opening her door, before Lucy could think, she slammed the closet door shut and dashed towards the open wall, which lead straight down, resulting in her falling into darkness.

She muffled her screams with her hand, as she fell down into whatever was beneath the long hole.

Lucy couldn't even see the ground, so when it came in contact with her, she wasn't prepared for the smashing feeling she felt in her legs as they hit solid surface. The blonde didn't need to muffle her scream this time, Because it was to silent even for her to hear. The pain rushed through her broken bones and she could feel warm liquid running down her sides and forming into a large pounded around her.

Her tears soaked her face and the blond felt like the pain would never end. Even in blackness, Lucy knew her vision was beginning to fade and shed pass out again but, she forced herself to stay awake, hearing more of Natsu's screams.

 _'If he is suffering, than I will too.'_ Lucy thought to herself, trying to build up her confidence.

After what felt like years, Lucy finally felt the pain slightly subside and so she stood up, or at least tried. As soon as she tried to move, more pain bolted through her and she'd cry again. But each time she heard Natsu, the blonde would deal with the pain and try again, until she stood up.

Each step felt like knives stabbing into her as she stumbled to walk, but thankfully she landed on a cold surface, most likely the wall and used it as support.

Lucy slowly and painfully followed the screams as a horrid stench filled her nose, causing her to gag. Eventually, she felt the wall have gapes in between them, and she realized that they were bars. "Why is there bars under here?" The blond asked no one in particular.

As she traveled closer to the sounds, she heard yelling upstairs and an unknown door open behind her. Turning her head, Lucy could only see black but she heard foot steps getting closer and then seen a dim light coming closer.

She panicked and tried to move faster but, reluctantly her legs wouldn't go any faster. She could see a dark figure illuminated by the torch he held and tried her hardest to blend in with the darkness, crouching down. As the figure came closer, Lucy's wondering hands to find something to hide her, found a bar door move. Immediately, the blond ran into the cell, ignoring the pain in her legs.

She hide in the corner and watched the mysterious figure walk right past her and towards a now visible metal door with to many to count locks, locked to it. He unlocked them all and stepped into the room behind it, leaving it open.

Lucy slowly stood up again feeling like her legs were being ripped off and wobbled over to the open door. The blond peered into the crack and almost screamed from horrible, there in the centre of the lowly lit room, was Natsu on his knees and chains holding his arms up and one large one with ten smaller ones attached to it, holding up his limb body.

His skin was died a deep red with terribly deep wounds decorating his muscle that had bones showing through the skin. Parts of his body were completely unidentifiable, they were just a mash of purple, red, black, and blue even his once bubble gum pink hair was tainted red.

He looked close to death and his eyes that never left the ground, were pure black, no sign of life left in them. How long they held him there was a puzzle to Lucy, but she knew it was long enough that they might have broke the once happy-go-lucky man she fell in love with.

The figure said nothing, just waltzed around him like he was some circus freak. Then the blonde noticed the other man in the room, there was about five and each one held a different type of weapon covered in blood. The view made Lucy sick and if she didn't need to keep quiet, her lunch would have been long gone by then, the smell didn't help either.

The blonde stared at Natsu with shock, fear, worry and longing, the feeling she'd been feeling every since she was locked up, the longing to be with Natsu again, be near him, touch him, and see his toothy grin. But, with his lifeless eyes, Lucy feared she'd never see it again.

Watching him closely, the blond noticed that his eyes slightly looked up and locked onto hers. For the first time in months, chocolate met onyx, something that should have never been torn apart in the first place.

For only a moment, Lucy seen some life left in his eyes as he stared right back at her but, quickly turned to a tainted black again when he seen the blood that covered her skin.

As Lucy stared at her dragon, she couldn't help but feel her heart skips a beat when he looked at her with hope. Without noticing, a fierce hand gripped Lucy's shoulder, to which she winced in pain at the sudden squeeze.

Looking behind her, the blond seen one of her guards glaring down at her. With on swift movement, he pulled her off the ground and grasped her wrist, pain surged through her whole body and she screamed.

"Aahhh!"

He started to walk down the hall with a screaming Lucy being dragged behind him. The blonde heard chains being rattled on the other side of the door and painful groans with each sound. But, the man ignored it before a 'Wait' called out and he stopped in his tracks. "Come here."

The guard paused for a moment before listening to the order and pushed Lucy through the metal door, smashing her into metal and the solid surface of the floor right after. The blond screamed in pain as she hit the ground and everyone in the room instantly heard a death growl the came from the centre of the room.

Looking at the once dead hostage, the guards seen a dark aura around him that screamed death. They all froze for a second and watched the man stare at the girl on the ground.

Lucy slowly lifted her head and met onyx eyes again, her breathe hitched as she looked at Natsu staring intensely back at her. He seen her eyes and was sucked in, it was way too long since they last seen each other.

The blonde slowly crawled over to her lovable dragon, a soft smile spreading over her features, even with pain surfacing from her broken legs. Natsu stared at her soft eyes, ' _How can she smile after seeing me like this?'_ he thought.

Ignoring all the stares in the room, Lucy carefully placed one hand against Natsu's cheek, to which he leaned into, unconsciously. The blonde moved a little closer, trying to get rid of any space left between them only to wince in pain.

Raising an eyebrow, Natsu looked down at her legs and froze. Her legs her mangled and covered in blood, some bone even pierced through her skin. He didn't know how she managed to make it this far in her current state, but he knew it was painful.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out, his throat was dry and hurt too much to make a sound, but he forced it out anyway, "L-Luce." He choked out.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her head against his, "Natsu…"

Before she could finish, one of the guards that was annoyed by their little moment, grabbed her wrist that held Natsu's face and dragged her off the floor. "Agh." The blonde cried in pain.

Natsu turned his gaze towards the man and growled at him as kill was written on his face. "Let... Her… Go..." He demanded.

Natsu tried to free himself and lunge at the guy, like some kind of animal only to be stopped by the chains the confined him and his magic. The guard stared at Natsu and laughed, knowing he could do whatever he wanted and the mighty dragon couldn't do a thing about it.

With Lucy still being held up by her wrist, he used his other hand to rip the dirty towel that covered Lucy's body, revealing her curves and silky skin.

Lucy screamed and tried to cover herself with her other arm, but the guard grabbed it and held it above her head. Her face turned a bright red as hungry eyes stared at her naked body with lust.

Natsu on the other hand was using every amount of strength he had left to try and destroy the chains so he could kill everyone in the room that dared look at her. The disgusting man forcefully squeezed her mounds, a small moan escaping the blonds lips.

The man took pleasure in hearing it and flicked her pink nipples with his thumbs, causing her to moan louder. Getting aroused, the man dropped Lucy and held her arms up again once she was sitting up.

Before she could respond, the man grabbed her left breast and flicked her hard nipple, loving her face that was getting aroused. Hungry, he latched his mouth onto Lucy's other breast that bounced with each movement she made.

As soon as he started licking her mound, she felt his hand slowly go down her side and rub her thighs. As Natsu angrily watched, he noticed tears in Lucy's eyes as the filthy man touched her in places she, herself hadn't. Natsu roared at the man, "Don't touch her!"

But, the man just ignored him and continued to play with Lucy's innocent body. His hand inching towards her folds. Instantly, he rubbed his fingers over her womanhood, causing moans to escape the blondes lips. Rubbing up and down, the man felt his fingers become wet and realized that her body was getting aroused. "Please, sto-Aah~"

The man dug his finger into her folds, thrusting in and out. Lucy moaned as tears rolled down her face once he stuck another finger in. The man enjoyed playing with her and smirk as he switched breast, to suck on the other one.

He thrusted into her, finger fucking her womanhood for the first time. Natsu desperately tried to fee himself, angered that he let someone touch Lucy in such ways.

Lucy arched her head back, as the man continued to thrust into her, in out, in out, in out became a rhythm. She could feel her climax was coming, but didn't want it to, she didn't want to be touched in such dirty ways by some filthy man.

Crying out moans, the man began to thrust faster and harder, her juices coding his hand and the floor. And then, Lucy arched her back as she felt womanhood clench around his fingers cum onto his fingers, her thighs twitched and were covered in her own fluid. The man smiled at her and brought his fingers up to him and licked them clean.

Lucy's eyes were half open and she was panting heavily, her chest heaving up and down. The man stood up and began to unbuckle his belt and the blondes eyes widened with fear. She was about to protest before the Natsu yelled him, "Touch her again and I'll rip your dick off!"

The man immediately re-buckled his belt and walked away from the exhausted blonde beauty. Natsu's fierce onyx eyes met her frightened chocolate ones that burned red with tears, instantly turning soft and worried, "Lucy?"

She didn't reply, "Luce?" He rose his voice.

Lucy's eye closed, darkness engulfing her vision as her exhaustion taking over her body, sending her into a deep sleep.

Natsu opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but the door opened revealing the person that locked up Lucy in the first place. The person looked around the room and their eyes landed on the blonde beauty's sleeping form as her breathing regulated itself.

The mysterious person tch'ed and ordered some guards to bring her back to her home and if they ever let her escape again, they'll torture them.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he watched Lucy get carried away from him. "Now, Natsu don't look like that." The person teased.

Natsu turned his glare towards the person he wanted to kill the most, "Why are you doing this to her?!" He growled out.

"May, has your punishments still not taught you, not to talk when unless you were spoken to?" The person smirked. "I guess you need more teaching," the person looked at the remaining guards, "Teach him another lesson for today." And with that the person slipped out the door, locking it shut as Natsu screamed at him.

Lucy woke up, staring at a white ceiling remembering everything that just happened. She remembered seeing how horrible Natsu looked, she remembered getting caught, she remembered being able to speak with Natsu again and she remembered something that she wished she could forget, getting violated while others watched, as Natsu watched.

The blond remembered how he touched her in places she hadn't even touched before, how violating it felt. Clutching her blankets, Lucy lifted them up to her face and cried into the sheets.

She felt dirty, filthy, a slut and Natsu watched, how would she face again, she'd be too scared he'd think she was disgusting. Sobbing into her sheets, Lucy couldn't help but imagine Natsu rejecting her if he ever seen her again.

After crying, Winnie came into Lucy's room offering to comfort her, but was denied when she could only think she was filthy. Listening to her request, Winnie left but left some tea on her nightstand saying it will help calm her troubled mind.

The blonde closed her eyes and fell asleep again, waking up only moments later, her mind was too busy for her to rest.

She got off her bed, and stood up but her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor. Her legs still hurt even if Winnie bandaged them and gave her some medicine to numb to pain. The blonde noticed that not only her legs hurt but, her thighs did as well.

Slowly, Lucy stood up, using the wall as support to walk over to her closet, looking inside she seen all of her objects back inside where they were before she thrashed them around her room.

Bending down, the blonde cautiously sat on her knees wincing at the pain. She carefully moved her belongs out of the way finding the hole she made before was covered again, but with metal. They weren't going to let her escape that easily again. Lucy looked down disappointed, ' _Of course they would block it again_.' She thought to herself.

Lucy slowly stood up and lightly hopped onto her soft bed ignoring any pain that rushed through her body. The only thing she wanted was to see Natsu again, she wanted to touch him and hold him, as he held her in a tight embrace saying everything was just a bad dream.

The blonde lifted herself onto her elbows and examined the tea Winnie gave her. If Winnie was telling the truth, than it should help her troubled mind.

Grabbing the handle of the tea cup, Lucy let the scent of the liquid fill her nostrils, the smell of cinnamon dominated any other flavour that was in it. Unconsciously, a smile appeared on her lips and tears found her eyes again as the scent reminded her of Natsu, slowly the blonde drank the tea and immediately felt it take effect.

Her head went numb, clearing it of any negative thought she had and she eye lids felt heavy. She was calm and the high the tea gave her was amazing as she slowly lied down and closed her drowsy eyes, letting darkness slip into her sight of vision as she allowed sleep to engulf her mind and body.

 _Hey, thanks for reading. Hope you didn't mind the lemon scene that I put in there, I thought I'd try it out because it was the first one I've written. Please tell me if it was good or if I need improvement._

 _Also, the reason Lucy's acting weird and only focused on Natsu thinking she's dirty is because she was basically raped, that shit does things to your head, not to mention she just found him after months and the first thing he sees is her being raped, its going to mess with the persons head._

 _But be_ _ **warned**_ _there will be more lemon and maybe lime in future chapters. So any pervs out there get excited for it._

 **!BYE BYE!**


	3. Authors Question

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I have a very important question for my readers.

Between time skips and author notes at the top and bottom of chapters, there is a line that goes across the page, it fades away on each end

My question is, **HOW DO YOU PUT THAT IN THE STORY** , I HAVE NO IDEA AND IT WOULD REALLY HELP

Please comment if you know what I'm talking about and tell me how to,

Thanks...


End file.
